


3 flower gays. AKA thomas ur gay is showing

by Haleys_Raven



Series: TS/Sides Week 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, its cute, they babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haleys_Raven/pseuds/Haleys_Raven
Summary: thomas, logan, and roman are all gay. theres flowers. its cute, i dont know what you want from me here
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: TS/Sides Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672756
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	3 flower gays. AKA thomas ur gay is showing

Thomas opened his locker, reaching to grab his books, only to freeze when his fingers brushed up against something. He blinked, looking down to see two flowers laying on top of his books, one a rose, and the other a chrysanthemum. He smiled softly, gently grabbing both red flowers, and quickly googling the meanings of both, because if he knows his boyfriends, and he does, the specific flowers were chosen for their meanings just as much as they had been chosen for their appearance. He wasn’t let down, with red roses meaning, obviously, a simple “I love you”, with the other having a similar meaning of love and passion.

“Thomas.” A familiar voice came from behind him, causing him to jump, nearly dropping his phone and the flowers.

“Logan!” He cried, quickly catching the items before spinning on his heel to face his boyfriend. “Stop doing that, you’re going to give me a heart attack!”

“Stop doing what? Saying your name?” The boy looked so confused, and it was adorable, with his little head tilt, and his eyebrows scrunching up, and-focus, Thomas!

Shaking his head both quickly and gently, he replied, “I meant sneaking up behind me, Lo, it startled me.” God, he loves this dork. He loves him a lot.

“Hello, my glorious partners! I have arrived with gifts!” And there was the other dork-boyfriend. Thomas meant boyfriend. The other boyfriend. “The gifts being my presence, of course.”

“Hi, Roman!”

“Hello.”

“Hello, Tomathy! Hello, Pocket Protector!” Roman quickly grabbed the other two’s arms, bringing them in close for a tight hug. Thomas, who had been anticipating this and thus was able to put down his stuff, returned the hug for a moment before pulling away.

“Speaking of presents,” He opened, grabbing the flowers again, “While opening my locker earlier, I couldn’t help but notice that a couple certain someones left a couple of them for me to find. Any ideas on who that person or persons might be?”

“Thomas. Tomathy. Thomas the dank engine. Please tell me that you know the rose was from me, and that the chrisi-whatever,”

“Chrysanthemum.”

“What he said, was from Nerdy Wolverine over here. Please tell me you know.” Roman looked adorable, his hands clasped under his chin, pleading that Thomas knows.

Well, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t tease every now and then? With a gentle smirk, he started to head to his next class, calling over his shoulder, “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t!”


End file.
